Secrets of a Hundred
by HauntedPast
Summary: 100 prompts. Drabblesque. Snipets of the lives of Harry and Draco. Slash.


Here's a little something I've been working on. It was delightful to do this--my first stroy of this nature. I hope you like this. I may do more in this fashion. They are quite fun.

x

Note: These are in no particular chronological order.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

x

Review.

x

x

* * *

x

_Secrets of a Hundred_

x

* * *

x

x

**001. Pretend**

Harry couldn't pretend things were okay anymore. He fingered the darkening bruise on his jaw while waiting to hear his uncle's furious summons once again.

**x**

**002. Desire**

Harry could see the desire in Malfoy's eyes when the blonde looked at him. He'd changed over the summer—they both had, and Harry wasn't sure how he felt about being the apple of the Slytherin's eye just yet.

**x**

**003. Fog**

"Draco, where are you? I can't see you!"

Harry's frantic voice reached his ears and the blonde stopped on his path through the Forbidden Forest, waiting till the other boy crashed into him. Taking the startled boy's hand in his, he walked the rest of the way towards the castle, hearing no more complaints from the Gryffindor.

**x**

**004. Today**

Today was the day that Harry found his way into Draco's heart. Today was the day the he decided he didn't care what anyone else thought.

**x**

**005. Freckles**

The more Draco got to know Weasel through Harry, the more he thought that what made Weasley—Ron himself were the freckles dotting his face.

**x**

**006. Thrive**

Ron had always thought that Dark Wizards thrived on the blood and screams of their victims of sacrifice, laughing at their pleas for life and pitiful escape attempts from torture. But Malfoy seemed to thrive on something utterly different, and laugh at things of an entirely different nature. And they all seemed to revolve around Harry.

**x**

**007. Sound**

"Are you okay?"

"Huh?"

"Didn't you just cough?"

"Wasn't me."

The two third year students looked around at the dark school grounds surrounding them. A flash of green. Someone else was out there.

**x**

**008. Ends**

Pansy and Blaise had watched Potter with their Draco, had seen how happy their friend seemed around the dark-haired boy. And, after getting over the fact that he was a Gryffindor, they both silently agreed that he could be the one to smooth Draco's rough edges and bring some warmth back into the blonde's cold heart.

**x**

**009. Home**

Draco staggered in through the fireplace, stumbling blindly into Harry's arms, and thinking, '_This is home._'

**x**

**010. Jealousy**

Draco was not a jealous person by nature, but something green and ugly burned deep within his chest whenever he saw Weasley and Harry together.

**x**

**011. Dance**

Harry was pulled inconspicuously out onto the balcony, away from the rest of the dancing students in the Great Hall. Lean arms wound around the brunette's waist, a voice in his ear whispering, "Dance with me."

And Harry did, burying his nose in the crook of the blonde's neck and swaying with the boy for the rest of the night, ignoring what anyone else might think if they were to be seen together.

**x**

**012. Despair**

As Draco stepped out of the coach, he spotted his father, face cold and stern, standing at the doors of the Malfoy Estate. A cold weight settled in his stomach and he swallowed before making his way up the marble steps, the path to a wretched summer.

**x**

**013**. **Secret**

He thought he could pull it off, thought he could do his job quietly and carefully. He had a brilliant poker face, one that even Snape couldn't read at times. Voldemort remained unaware of his activities, too, for the most part.

The Malfoy heir was very skilled at what he did, being a spy and all, but the weight of the responsibility was beginning to take its toll on the blonde. Soon enough, he'd no longer be able to keep it secret.

**x**

**014**. **Disheveled**

When Malfoy and Potter arrived late to Transfigurations the first time, both looking wildly disheveled and short of breath, McGonagall honored them both with a strict tongue lashing and a warning not to fight in the halls again, especially before class.

The second time the teens were tardy, robes sloppy and hair hurriedly smoothed, she had her suspicions.

The third time, Potter's tie was loose and Malfoy's hair mussed, and the experienced witch thought she could see purplish-red marks along the young blonde's ne—the feline Animagus looked the other way, went on with her lesson and let them take their seats quietly.

**x**

**015. Plain**

Watching the Slytherin slip his slender fingers through his shining blonde hair, fix the silver-lined collar of his green dress robes and open his mischievous grey eyes to glance inquiringly at him, Harry concluded that Draco was anything but plain.

**x**

**016. Sweet**

Ron smiled as he watched Hermione chew Harry out after finding out that he got detention for getting into a fight with Malfoy before classes. His Mione was a sweet girl, but she could spew fire when she wanted.

**x**

**017. Deafening**

The explosion from the cauldron was deafening, nearly prohibiting Draco from hearing his own back slam up against the potions rack, and blocking out the sound of shattering glass from the shower of vials that fell to the stone floor.

**x**

**018**. **Exhaustion**

Draco would always return to their Headboy quarters via floo network, stumbling out of the fireplace and barely coordinated enough to stand. Harry would always go to him, lead him gently through the common room and into Draco's bed chambers. The Slytherin had long ago given the golden boy his password for instances such a these. Harry though they were becoming far too frequent lately as he gazed down at the blonde passed out on top of the green and silver silk blankets, feet still clad in scuffed boots.

Harry removed the boots and hoped that two day's rest would be enough to help Draco recuperate before the missions began again.

**x**

**019**. **Surrender**

The first time Draco surrendered to the son of James Potter was in a dark abandoned corridor with a wand biting into his neck and a furious emerald glare leveled at his stormy grey eyes.

The second time, he'd had the Golden Boys fist in his face and a short barked command to stay away.

The third time, and his personal favorite of many more to come, had been in an empty locked classroom when he'd given into Harry's tentative touch and allowed the boy to kiss him.

**x**

**020. Fluid**

Harry's mouth dropped open as he watched Draco whip through the clouds on his brand new broom. He was nothing less than fluid grace.

**x**

**021**. **Rage**

The first time Draco had been hurt on a mission, Harry had felt only blind rage. Mind, the manipulative genius had been hurt before, but that was usually _because_ Harry had felt rage. It was different, to the Gryffindor, this time because he's had no control over how much damage the blond had sustained. The brunette realized that, for the first time, he was really starting to care for the arrogant git in a way he was entirely unfamiliar with.

**x**

**022. Heartless**

He thought no one was watching him, but Hermione peered around the doorway, watching Draco on the floor of the Burrow, playing with Crookshank's rambunctious kittens. As she watched him smile and laugh, with true joy on his face, she found herself smiling and thinking he wasn't so heartless after all.

**x**

**023**. **Silk**

Draco had always loved silk. Raised in the family that he was, surrounded by all the grandeur and ceremony, it was no wonder he developed such extravagant tastes.

But as the years passed, the young man found himself loving all different kinds of silk. One was that actual silk material, fluid ebony that adorned his lover's body. Another kind was so dark it was almost black; it slid through his fingers like water, soft and wild, lying spiked and unruly against his lover's head. The last kind was the blonde's favorite. It was the kind that he encountered when he touched his lover's skin in moments of intimacy. It was so soft and smooth, shocking and electrifying, that Draco often thought he was caressing air.

**x**

**024. Box**

Harry had always had very little in possessions. In fact, when he was living with the Dursleys, he could have fit everything he owned, clothes and all, into a standard size shoebox. Now, looking around at the luxurious room he shared with his lover, not to mention the grandiose, yet homey décor of the rest of the house, the only son of James Potter supposed his box had grown.

**x**

**025. Stable**

Harry gripped Draco to him tightly, hugging the quivering blonde for all he was worth. Apologizing over and over again, the Gryffindor muttered, "I guess we weren't as stable as we thought, huh?" Draco could only snort through his tears against his lover's chest, embracing him tighter, and thanking Merlin that they had both been forgiven.

**x**

**026. Independence**

Her nephew had always been independent, a bit of a loner if anyone asked her. She'd always assumed that with the forced independence had come what she thought was a timid and shy nature. But seeing the seventeen year old walk in through the front door, his eyes steeled and his face determined, Petunia Dursely knew then that Harry was strong, just like Lilly, and he was not going to be pushed around anymore.

**x**

**027. Melody**

Harry hummed under his breath, a little tune that he remembered his mother singing to him before he died. He felt his own eyes start to droop, his hand tangled in a sleeping Draco's hair.

**x**

**028. Fire**

"Draco?"

The quiet crackling of the fire was interrupted by Harry's whispered voice above his head. "What do you think the final battle will be like?" The Gryffindor's hand had long ago stilled in his platinum blonde hair.

Draco lifted his head from Harry's lap and fixed his eyes upon his somber lover. He couldn't seem to come up with any encouraging answer, and so stuck with the truth.

"Like fire, luv, a raging fire."

**x**

**029. Years**

"I don't know how long we'll be together, Harry," Draco said, looking his lover straight in the eye. "I don't know if it'll be thirty years or thirty days. But I do know that I want to be with you as long as possible."

**x**

**030. Bonds**

"Draco, don't you dare push me away!" Harry cried vehemently. He took Draco's chin gently and forced the blonde to meet his gaze. "I know you think you can protect me this way, by making me hate you again," he lowered his voice, green eyes softening. "But it's not going to work, luv. I won't fall for it."

**x**

**031**. **Fever**

It was the longest three days of his life, the days that Harry spent at his lover's bedside, watching him writhe with fever. The ill blonde hadn't woken once, except for one horrid nightmare that had pierced his delirious haze. Harry was getting anxious; he didn't know what else to do. He already refused to leave his lover's side, even after Madam Pomfrey had threatened to knock him out with a dreamless sleep potion.

So when Draco's hand raised itself up weakly and Harry's name escaped those raspy lips, the Golden Boy was right beside the Slytherin in an instant, murmuring comforting words and smoothing back damp bangs.

He was so happy when he saw Draco's half-lidded grey eyes looking up at him that he threw all restraint away and pressed a slow kiss to the blonde's drowsy lips.

**x**

**032. View**

Harry wondered if people saw the same Draco he did when he looked into the rare, smiling face of the blonde, eyes alight with mischief and delight.

**x**

**033**. **Snow**

Harry remembered the day so fondly. It had been snowing for three days when he had finally dragged a heavily protesting Draco outside. The emerald-eyed boy had tackled the Slytherin and helped him make his first snow angel.

**x**

**034. Old**

Harry traced the scars on the blonde's pale back, feeling the muscles tense under his touch. The scars may have been old, but the hurt was still fresh.

**x**

**035. Waste**

As one of his Death Eaters dropped the young Malfoy's limp and broken body to the cold stone ground, Voldemort tsked and shook his head, muttering about such a waste of young blood.

**x**

**036. Pretty**

"Oh, Harry, it's so pretty!" Hermione squealed, twirling around with the robe pressed up against her body.

Harry wouldn't spoil her fun by telling her that Draco had given him the idea.

**x**

**037. Mystery**

Draco Malfoy was a mystery to him. He seemed cold and cruel on the outside, but when he'd least expect it, the boy would turn around and do something kind and helpful. It befuddled him, the tendencies of the Slytherin, and Remus Lupin did not like to be perplexed.

**x**

**038**. **Hush**

"Shhh, Draco, it'll be okay…"

Harry shushed the shaking boy in his arms, watching the blonde shiver in the candle light. He wondered vaguely if he was lying to Draco—he wondered if things would ever be the same again.

**x**

**039. Reminisce**

"Harry?"

Said boy glanced up at his lover from his book, taking in the hesitance of the blonde's stance. "Yeah, Draco?"

The Slytherin sat down on the couch next to Harry, looking at him. "You remember when I used to torment you and Weasley, and Granger at school?"

"How could I forget? It was only a couple of years ago that you stopped." Harry wore a smile on his handsome face.

"You git!" Draco growled, punching Harry lightly on the arm. His face sobered after a minute. "I just—I realized that I never really apologized for all that—"

Harry leaned over and pressed his lips against his lover's, silencing the startled boy before he could finish. Harry parted the tender kiss after a few moments, smiling at Draco.

"Maybe never in words, Draco, but you did."

Draco could only grin at the young man.

**x**

**040. Nothing**

"Harry…" Draco whispered, his throat tight. His face was buried in his lover's pillow and his mind was screaming at him for being so stupid. Harry had stormed off not an hour ago, and already Draco felt like nothing.

**x**

**041. Questions**

When Hermione and Ron found out about Harry and Draco's newfound but long awaited relationship, the two Gryffindors couldn't decide whether to be speechless or curse Draco for trying to seduce Harry. In the absence of the Slytherin, they settled for pouncing on the emerald-eyed boy and asking every single question they could think of in that moment that pertained to the icy blonde.

**x**

**042. Friendship**

Harry was glad for his two friends, Mione and Ron. He even thought Draco was grudgingly grateful when they accepted him while his own Slytherins shunned him after learning the truth. Only a few loyal housemates remained with the soon to be ex-Malfoy heir, if his father ever got wind of it.

**x**

**043. Disguise**

"'No man, for any considerable period, can wear one face to himself, and another to the multitude, without finally getting bewildered as to which one may be the true.'"

Snape's deep voice, strangely gently, hovered just above Draco's shoulders, where he was slumped against one of the desks in the empty Potions classroom. He looked up at his Godfather, an uncharacteristically lost expression on his face.

"Nathaniel Hawthorne…brilliant mind, for a muggle," Snape said offhandedly before sitting down across from Draco and fixing him with a stare. Draco stared back a while, before finally summoning the courage to talk about his last mission, and how badly it seemed to be affecting him.

**x**

**044. Window**

With his warm forehead against the cool glass, Draco watched the rain run down the train window in little rivulets, thinking that his blood had been running like that only a few hours ago before he'd left Malfoy Manor.

**x**

**045. Fade**

As he watched the life fade from the man's eyes, and felt the stranger's grip fall limp from his sleeve, Draco cried inside, wondering when his humanity had abandoned him.

**x**

**046. Wish**

Ginny Weasley had always had a crush on The Boy Who Lived, since she had first seen him. As she got to know him, her fondness for the older boy only increased. She had hoped one day to be seen as a woman by him, and not as a little sister. But seeing the way Harry was around Malfoy, the youngest Weasley resigned herself to never getting her wish.

**x**

**047. Fortune**

Never having had much luck with friends, and real relationships for that matter, Draco never expected to find happiness. He supposed he was very fortunate when his arch enemy became his friend, and eventually his lover, even after being exposed to all of the Slytherin's harsh imperfections.

**x**

**048. Tender**

Severus Snape never liked Potter, either of them. He'd always had the overwhelming urge to get rid of the boy and be done with it. But seeing the way his godson looked at Potter, the potions master decided he could suspend his plans of retribution, and let Draco have a little joy.

**x**

**049**. **Vigil**

Draco never thought he'd get through the night, with Harry lying so still on the couch, wounded and unconscious. He could only pray that his savior would awaken soon.

**x**

**050. Sister**

It was both the times when she nagged him to do his homework and the times that she cried for his safety that Harry was glad to have Hermione as his surrogate sister.

**x**

**051. Star**

Harry fiddled with Draco's necklace as the blonde lay sleeping in his arms, curled up on the couch. It was a sliver star, no larger than the Gryffindor's pinky, encircled by a green serpent in the shape of a circle, and strung on a smooth, well worn leather band around the spy's neck. Draco had told him that his mother had given it to him for luck. He'd also told him that he believed the luck was working.

**x**

**052. Completion**

Out by the lake on a picnic blanket with a full stomach, friends chatting next to him, and Draco's sleepy head in his lap, Harry felt complete.

**x**

**053. Fear**

"Cease listening to instruction, my son," Lucius snarled, spitting the word son out as though it disgusted him. "And you will stray from the world of the living."

For the first time in his life, Draco truly feared his father's wrath—not for himself, no. He was afraid that if he died, he wouldn't be there to protect Harry from Voldemort, and that terrified him more than any torture his father could make him endure.

**x**

**054**. **Ring**

Draco raised an eyebrow as Harry sheepishly got down on one knee and held up a silver band. He answered the unasked question by tackling the dark-haired boy to the ground, his lips locked with his lovers'.

**x**

**055. Sorrow**

Her husband was furious about their son's sudden relationship with the Potter-boy and Narcissa felt a deep, heart-clenching sorrow at the thought of never seeing her son again.

**x**

**056. Bane**

Some of the Slytherins, the ones that thought they could redeem their Prince by getting him back to his old, ruthless self, saw Potter as the perfect place to strike. Potter was their leader's weak spot. All weaknesses must be eliminated.

**x**

**057. Laugh**

When Draco threw his head back in mirth, finally overcome by the hilarity of the situation, Harry could only stare. Laughter really did become the blonde.

**x**

**058**. **Duty**

Draco's gaze hardened as his eyes fell upon the imposing staircase and the grand, dark oak doors perched at the top. The Slytherin had no desire whatsoever to continue his path through the doors—his death awaited him if he did—but he rolled his shoulders, straightened, gulped a little more audibly than he would have liked, and strode through the entrance like he owned the place. He must keep up pretences among the other Death Eaters after all. If nothing else, it was his duty as a Malfoy.

**x**

**059. Sorry**

When Draco dropped his eyes to the side, a quiet apology escaping his lips, Harry wound his arms slowly around him, whispering softly in his ear, "I forgive you."

**x**

**060**. **Desert**

Draco whined when Harry snatched the ice cream right off his spoon, but couldn't complain when the green-eyed boy turned and kissed him with cool, sweet lips. The young Malfoy couldn't help but think that this was far better than any other compensation that his lover could have offered.

**x**

**061. Time**

Dumbledore had watched the two, had seen the way they interacted. Their relationship couldn't have come at a better time. Draco had saved Harry from self destruction by his alleviation of the boy's guilt, and Harry had rescued the blonde from following in his father's footsteps and becoming one of the most feared Death Eaters in history. Those two would be the saving grace of the wizarding world, long after he'd gone.

**x**

**062. Drive**

He'd never met the boy before, only heard about him through his family's complaints and growls about the boy's behavior. Just like his father, they'd say. But when Bill Weasley first set eyes on Draco Malfoy in a dark corner of Knockturn Alley, he'd seen skill, finesse, and the will to be something better—to get out of the predetermined future that had been pushed onto him. He had to admire the blonde's determination, if anything.

**x**

**063. Haunted**

Old demons and terrified screams jolted Draco awake, vaguely haunting his first waking moments. It wasn't until Harry pulled him into his arms that the Slytherin realized he was shaking.

**x**

**064. Seasons**

Harry looked up as he felt the first flake of snow alight on his nose, and raised his hand to catch a few more in his palm. As he watched the one-of-a-kind flake melt into a tiny drop of water, he vaguely wondered if he'd live to see spring.

**x**

**065. Devotion**

Sirius was devoted to Harry, and if that devotion meant carrying a freezing, bleeding, half-dead Draco Malfoy out of the Forbidden Forest itself, by God, he would do it.

**x**

**066. Flowers**

As Draco watched the flowers in his mother's garden wither and die under the cold ire of the winter weather, the blonde wondered if he would ever be likewise consumed by the ice built like walls around his fragile heart.

**x**

**067. Vision**

He knew he was bleeding, that much was certain. The only thing he saw before his vision went black was Hermione's blurry face above him, calling his name desperately and screaming for Ron to help Harry.

**x**

**068. Brother**

"Thanks, Blaise."

Blaise nodded to him, knowing Draco was thanking him for more than just helping fight off disloyal Slytherins. They were brothers after all.

**x**

**069**. **Close**

As Draco groaned and leaned into him, his head thrown back and his brilliant grey eyes closed, Harry believed that close was not a good enough word to describe how they were at that moment. Harry's arm around Draco's waist acted on its own will and tugged his lover closer up against him, eliciting a sharp gasp from the sweaty blonde before the Gryffindor attacked his neck. There was no word to describe them then, and Harry supposed he was okay with that, as he watched and felt Draco writhe in pleasure against him. He'd just have to create a new one, he thought, as he and Draco rocked together, whispering and touching, completely as one.

**x**

**070. Misery**

"I'm sorry, Harry, my dear boy, it was the only wa—Harry?"

Dumbledore looked up from his desk, seeing a vacant chair and the door to his office swinging closed, having rebounded from hitting the wall with a resounding bang. The old wizard wondered if he had gone too far this time.

**x**

**071**. **Lying**

"I can't do this anymore, Harry!" Draco shouted, burying his face in Harry's warm chest. Strong arms, built from years of Quidditch, wound round him and held him close. "I can't keep lying to you!"

**x**

**072**. **Nuance**

The two had a certain way about them, always able to read each other, but never able to be read by others. It was the little nuances that people overlooked, yet it was the best knowledge an outsider could have of the two lovers.

**x**

**073. Hope**

When Draco heard faint sounds of dueling and curses being thrown around from the floor of his dark cell in the basement of his own home, it sparked a bit of hope in his weary heart. Maybe Harry was here to take him home.

**x**

**074**. **Breathe**

"C'mon Draco, luv, breathe for me…come on Draco! Breathe, please breathe! Draco!!"

But no matter how loud or vigorous Harry was in his efforts, Draco's dirt and blood stained face remained still, and like many others on the battlefield, his eyes remained closed.

**x**

**075. Solid**

Harry jumped when Draco slammed his glass down on the table, and watched the blonde smile in simple satisfaction when the ice broke apart. Sometimes Harry could not comprehend what went on in the Slytherin's mind.

**x**

**076. Food**

If he had to be somewhere, he'd always at least walk in, grab some toast, smirk at the trio, and leave. Draco never just didn't show.

**x**

**077. Colorless**

The potion was void of any color, but, oh, did it feel like black betrayal when the blonde was forced to drink the Veritaserum by a guilt ridden Hermione while several shrewd ministry officials watched over her shoulder, ready to 'question' him within an inch of his sanity.

**x**

**078. Touch**

"Wait," Harry whispered, grasping Draco's wrist unexpectedly. Draco paused in his step, and turned his head. He glanced first at the Gryffindor, then at their hands before continuing down the hall like nothing happened, dragging a relieved Harry behind him, the emerald-eyed boy still holding the blonde's slender wrist.

**x**

**079**. **Blood**

"Hang on, Draco, you're going to be okay! Do you hear me? You are going to be fine!" Harry cried, his own desperate tears mixing with Draco's apologetic ones as he tried to staunch the blood flow from the blonde's chest with his bare hands. Harry winced when Draco whimpered from the pressure. The Boy Who Lived tried so hard to believe his own words.

**x**

**080. Candle**

The candle had long since burned out, the wick gone cold, the slight scent of smoke dissipated, and the wax hardened to the table top. Draco and Harry paid no attention, each too lost in the other to notice much of anything.

**x**

**081. Hot**

"Bugger!"

"What's wrong, Draco?" Harry had heard the blonde's exclamation from down the hall.

"The bloody tea burned my tongue, that's what's wrong!"

"Unbelievable," Harry muttered under his breath, leaving Draco to down his tea in death threats.

**x**

**082. Vanish**

Hermione panicked when Harry vanished into the Forbidden Forest and Ron had to hold her back to keep her from following the brunette. Harry was the one who would find Draco and the Gryffindor wanted no help from them.

**x**

**083. Compassion**

As Ron walked up the steps to the Burrow, now his and Hermione's home, he stopped on the last one. A dirty, bruised, and bloody Slytherin Prince, garbed in tattered black robes was sitting on his porch, back against the front door.

Wordlessly, the redhead helped his former enemy up, letting the weary blonde lean against him as he limped inside, the door swinging shut to block the cold night air.

**x**

**084. Soul**

Receiving the Dementor's Kiss was like having someone tear away at your soul, piece by piece with agonizing slowness. Harry wondered through the haze of pain what would happen to him if his soul were to be destroyed, and his mind absently wandered to Draco.

**x**

**085. Twilight**

His booted feet made no sound on the asphalt as he dropped to the ground with the grace of a cat. No wizard alive could stop the Slytherin. He was in his element.

**x**

**086.** **Truth**

Draco was glad, at least, that he could save his lover, the one who had turned him to the light side in the first place.

**x**

**087. Smooth**

Harry watched Draco's hand slowly trail up the seated girl's thigh as the blonde leaned in, feigning interest, his eyes low. The Slytherin was debonair, almost too good at his job of acquiring information.

**x**

**088. Cruel**

Lucius grinned when the whip across his son's back elicited a jagged scream from the boy. His smile widened when the blonde fell limp to the floor, small sniffling sounds coming from the eight year old. Closing the bars to the dark cell, Lucius Malfoy walked up the stairs, out of his basement, whistling a jolly tune.

**x**

**089. Redemption**

Harry was his chance to prove himself, to make right what he'd done wrong. Draco was not one to miss a chance to redeem himself.

**x**

**090. Vigilance**

Having to be watched over by Remus Lupin all hours of the day made him feel like a particularly roguish juvenile delinquent—and Draco was anything but juvenile. With a smirk dissolving the little pout on his lips, he wondered how easily Lupin would let him slip away, and how long it would take for the professor to find him if he were to melt away into the Forbidden Forest.

**x**

**091. Foreshadow**

A cold wind rushed past he four friends, abruptly slicing through the previously warm and sunny day. The sky darkened, as though it would storm any second, and the temperature dropped a few degrees, prickling the skin of Draco's bare arms.

"Bloody Hell," Ron whispered. "That can't be good."

**x**

**092. Air**

Draco's head broke the surface of the still lake, the soaking blonde desperately gulping in air before he was suddenly dragged back under.

**x**

**093. Search**

Harry sat at the table in the dark kitchen, his head heavy in his hands. Draco had been missing for three weeks and there was still no sign of him. The former Gryffindor felt a comforting hand on his back and heard the voice of his Godfather above him. "Malfoy's still out there, Harry, and he's alive. You have to believe that."

Harry only nodded into his hands, a slight whimper the only sound in the room.

**x**

**094. Poison**

"Malfoy, what's wrong with you? You look pale." Weasley's voice sounded as though it was underwater, instead of three feet away where the red head was sitting.

Draco looked down at his drink—empty glass—and frowned at the blackish liquid pooled at the bottom of the goblet. Vaguely registering Hermione's scream and Ron's cry for Harry, Draco could only mumble about poison before he tumbled out of his chair.

**x**

**095. Sunrise**

The pink horizon broke gradually into an array of orange and yellows, the sun bleeding a deep red over the crimson covered battlefield.

**x**

**096. Death**

"God, Draco, he…he was just a kid…"

Draco tried as hard as he could to comfort Harry, but he knew that death was not something one could immediately bounce back from. He soon joined Harry in crying for the brave soul they'd lost in the last battle.

**x**

**097. Hours**

The two could spend hours after classes out on the Quidditch pitch, the Slytherin and the Gryffindor just swerving and diving and generally chasing the snitch for practice. Neither ever surpassed the other and neither ever felt the need to.

**x**

**098. Kiss**

Draco pulled away when he finally felt the need to breathe and looked at his lover as if he were crazy. Harry had just kissed him in front of the entire Great Hall.

**x**

**099. Innocence**

Draco stood back, watching the Death Eaters raid the small town, cries and screams echoing in the night while smoke and fire flared up everywhere amidst the chaos. Blood splashed on his cheek, from an unfortunate young woman caught by a particularly nasty Death Eater with a cursed dagger. The young Malfoy didn't even blink. As the seventeen year old raised his wand to finish her off despite her pleas to let her go, the silver eyed boy wondered where his innocence had gone and if he'd even ever had any.

**x**

**100. Sacrifice**

"Draco, you bloody idiot! Why—why did you do that?!" Harry was sobbing now, unable to retain any semblance of control.

"For you…Harry…" Draco took a labored breath, his eyes slipping shut. "I would…do anything…"

Harry screamed into the night, rocking the body of his lover in his arms and sobbing into his blonde hair. No one made a move to go near him. They could say nothing that would bring the boy any comfort.

x

x

x

End

x

* * *

Well, that's the end of that. brushes hands off and smirks triumphantly

Hope you liked it.

Review and maybe I'll do another one. ; p


End file.
